


Frozen Hell

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Can we get Earth-X Thea Queen as a Character tag now?, Earth-X Isn't Done Yet, Felicity is going to need a drink, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After the latest events, Felicity gets a surprising visitor at her apartment. One she most certainly didn't think was possible.





	Frozen Hell

Felicity entered the apartment and immediately felt something was off. She frowned and nearly jumped a foot in the air when Thea's voice spoke. “Hello, Felicity.” 

Felicity turned and saw Thea standing by the kitchen. “Thea! Wow. This is a surprise.” 

Thea grinned. “More than you know!”  
A blur of movement later, she stood in front of Felicity. Felicity stumbled back in surprise. “Okay, and you became like Barry. Did he break the time-line again?”

“No, I'm nothing like Barry.” Thea grinned, took a step back and spun around in circles. A split-second later, she stood before Felicity wearing a very disturbing costume. “Oh, crap!” Felicity yelped.

Thea grinned. “Surprise! Do you honestly think Overgirl wouldn't have entrusted her powers to someone like me?” 

Felicity winced. “I'm still reeling from the fact that we didn't even question the existence of Thea Queen on Earth-X.”

Thea smirked. “Yeah, that probably would have been a good idea to figure out.” 

“So, are you here to kill me? Would be a bit beneath you.” Felicity winced again.  
“No, I'm not going to kill you. I already visited Oliver in prison to tell him about me. I am going to punish him for killing my brother. For killing Overgirl! Overgirl gave me her powers to protect me! Because she knew if my secret was revealed, people would attempt to kill me.” Thea grumbled.

“Okay, and this secret is something so bad the Nazis would kill you for?” Felicity blinked.

“Yes. You see, I'm trying to find Siren-X. My girlfriend.” Thea grinned.

“A gay Nazi. Okay, that would be bad for you if it got out.” Felicity spoke, her eyes widening in shock.

“Exactly.” Thea spoke. “Now, you will help find where they are keeping Siren-X, or I will throw you across the city into a Hydrogen tanker with enough force to create a nuclear fusion explosion.” 

Felicity winced. “Okay, that seems harsher than even cliché Nazi villainy levels.”

Thea smirked and raised up her left hand and started to vibrate it extremely fast. “Or I could Eobard you. Now, are you going to help me find my girlfriend, or should I scramble a non-important part of your brain like an egg?”

“I understand!” Felicity yelped.  
“Good. Find her. Now.” Thea spoke.

Felicity walked over to her laptop case and opened it up. “Okay, I'm working on it. Just give me a second to boot it up. You know how computers are...” 

“Yes.” Thea spoke. 

&^&

Half an hour later, Felicity found where Siren-X was being kept. Thea looked down at the information, and smiled. “Thank you. Perhaps like that doctor who saved Hitler's mother, we would have spared you.”

Felicity grimaced, but understood that was as close to a compliment as she was going to get from a Nazi.

Thea rushed off. Felicity shivered. “Man, if there was ever a time I could start drinking, it's now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Felicity wouldn't want a drink after this. :)  
> Please also let me know what you think about this plot line.
> 
> Also, what should I call this series of stories? Earth-X Thea's Cliche Revenge Plot seems a little on the nose. :)


End file.
